The Path of Grand Master
by FW Viper
Summary: The Path to Grand Master is not a easy one. *Prologue is up*


****

"The Path of Grand Master"

******

****

__

The Game Ultima Online is owned and copyrighted by ORIGIN Systems, Inc. I do not own nor do I have any claims to the game. However I do own this fanfiction and it is copyright 2002 © Forloyn Winter. Please do NOT redistribute this story without written consent from its author. 

******

__

****

Prologue: The Plan

I look around the room that has been recently emptied. The only thing that remains in the room is the guild stone of my very old guild. I would say powerful. I might say proud. But a better word is just old. Everything will get power and pride over the years. No matter how much you fight for it even if you don't want it. Pride of your actions and the power of friendships you did not even know where there. That is true power, friendship. To be able to call a friend if you are in need, and just know that they will help even if they are busy themselves.

Yes the guild stone of the guild known as "The Order". Many have graced its roster have walked with me though are times of strength and weakness. Some still walk with me even now, as I look over the empty room that is the house of the guild stone that is my family. "The House of Fast" I laugh to myself. _'Erich will be coming by latter to collect it as well.' _No sooner had I thought it then had it come true. I felt the magic gather in my old body just as the knock came to the door.

"Come in." sharp and to the point. Erich opens the door and strides into the room. One of only three men who I would easily give my life for. I look over to him. "You have been thinking, Fast I always end up facing a deamon when you look at me like that." His gaze told me that even though the prospect of facing a deamon this late at night was not appealing he would do it should I ask. "No Erich no deamons, well unless I get truly bored…" I trailed off leaving the possibility for latter. "I was just thinking, what if I am wrong? I could be tearing down "The Order's" house. Only to have not enough room to build the villa." Erich gave the area a quick glance. "You where not wrong about building the small tower where once stood a small thatch house. At any rate if there is not enough room for the villa we will just have to rebuild the small tower, we know it will fit." He gave me a smile that told me all would be well and after all it is worth the try.

Movement above me told me my master merchant and manager of 'Four Winds Trade' my vendor house, Jason Cloud, is on his way down. I looked over to Erich, "Jason has the orb to move the guild stone to your house." Erich nodded as we waited for Jason to descend the stars with the Orb in hand. As Jason came down he whit strait to Erich and handed him the blue Orb. "Milord do you really think a Villa will fit here? I mean 'tis small, to small for a villa I would wager." "I think it might just fit, Jason" Erich responded why looking over the orb in his hands. "We have nothing to loss" I added. I looked over to Graphan as we all made are way outside. "Erich you will return after placing the stone?" he nodded at me then clearly spoke the works of power he knew so well. "Kal Ort Por!" and with the final hand jesters he vanished from sight.

"You should visit Haven, Calidan, it has changed much since your last visit." I looked over at Graphan. "Maybe, it would be nice to get away if only for a little while." I looked back to the small tower that very shortly I will give the order to have it taken down. "You know Graphan in a sad small way I will miss the old place." Graphan too looks back the small tower. "I think we all will."

I felt the energy gather again and just as it was at its peck Erich appeared not two steps to my right. "Its moved." He smiles to me, and I look over to Graphan then back to Erich "If you two could please wait over there." I point to a neighbor's house. They both nod as I start giving the orders to take down the small tower.

******

"Well at lest we know it can not fit." Jason smiled at the three of us and he headed back into the tower I had had placed back, well maybe a little more to the right then where it was. "You know I hate it when he is right." Both Graphan and Erich give me a knowing nod as we head into the small tower. "I don't think the house of fast was meant to have anything bigger. Between my son's spending habits and me being away on business a lot." "Quit, Calidan, I am trying to think." Erich intoned as he took a seat on the stars, for there where no longer any chars. I shoot him a harsh glare but he ignores it, as he looks though his spell book, not really taking in what he is seeing. "We will have to buy a already placed house." He states after a while of thinking. "Erich that takes gold." I start pacing "at most 'The Order' has 500,000 gold coins, where as that will buy us almost any deed we could want it will not buy us a house that is already standing." I stop pacing and face him. "That is a lot of deamon to kill to get the kind of gold that would be needed."

"Then we must sell of are antique." I look over at Erich. "You have mine in the bank you can sell them all if you can find a buyer." He nods as he gets up. "Meanwhile I will get Jason to chop wood and we can sell it. It will be a lot of hard work but that will only make the new house more valuable."

With that Erich and Graphan each bid me farewell as I turned in for the night.

******

The next day I got myself comfortable on the floor of the small tower. Quill in one hand and parchment in the other. As started at my way of making a little gold. The idea came to my why I sleep and I would send a pigeon to Erich and Graphan latter to tell them about it. But right now I had to get my ideas on the parchment that is sped out in front of me on the cold stone floor.

I would write a story, about the hard path a mage must take to become Grand Master.

**__**

******

The above is a true event that did take place in the game "Ultima Online" (the conversations are a little exaggerated for propose of plot) and this story is for your enjoyment thought if you find that you have some gold to spare my Ultima Online address is below. You will find a pile of gold in the small tower (yes the same one talked about in the story) No its not for sell well not till "The Order" gets something bigger *wink *. If you want to drop a donation off you will need a sextant and a program like UOAM. Tank you for your time.

Calidan Fast, Order Lord

  
Ultima Online Address   
Server: Great Lakes **  
Location: **45º 5' S, 77º 59' W 


End file.
